<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Kiss by Sparkwire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381982">Surprise Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkwire/pseuds/Sparkwire'>Sparkwire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Short, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkwire/pseuds/Sparkwire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a couple of screenshots Axcillia took.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axcillia (OC) / Brelton (OC)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dinner was nice.” Axcillia sighed patting her full belly in contentment. She looked to her husband, who was quietly musing by her side as they walked to her apartment in Shirogane. She gently nudged the constantly thinking Scion at her side. “What is on that busy mind of yours, dear?”</p><p>Brelton blinked, glancing down at Axcillia for a moment. “Just thinking about how you said you’d try some of the mushrooms in the Sukiyaki, but then whenever you picked up one you fed it to me.”</p><p>“I-I...” The Miqo’te stammered, her cheeks pinking as her husband chuckled.</p><p>“It’s fine, Kitten.” The Hyur rubbed her back gently. “I figured you wouldn’t eat them anyway.” He took a deep breath as a breeze blew in from the sea, a few stray strands of greying hair falling into his face. “It’s going to get cold tonight when the storm rolls in. You have extra blankets for the bed?”</p><p>“Yes, because someone insisted that I bring them.” Axcillia looked up at the clouded sky, Brelton was seldom wrong about severe weather changes. Though she wasn’t sure if it stemmed from his education as a Scholar or the pain in his right leg. “And I trust them to make sure that I don’t catch ill.”</p><p>“Good. I’ll have to thank them.” He smirked before heaving a small sigh. “So many stairs....”</p><p>Axcillia frowned, '<em>Brelton’s leg must be aching. We did do a lot of walking around Kugane before dinner.</em>’ She burrowed under her husband’s right arm, straightening so he could lean on her. “Better?”</p><p>“Yes.” He stopped walking, Axcillia glancing up at him. “Though we are almost there.” He lifted his arm from her shoulders, giving her a small nudge toward the building, The Kobai Goten. “Go on. The old man will catch up.”</p><p>“... Fine.” She huffed softly. He was never big on helping hands, even when he needed them. She quickly made her way to the apartments and waited at the top step of the staircase for Brelton. She brushed a lock of hair from her face as the wind picked up again, her mind wandering to how they had planned to spend the rest of their evening. She was going to do a bit of sowing, repairing a couple of pieces of her gear that Brelton had brought along from his last visit to the Rising Stones. She figured Brelton would sit by the fire in one of her armchairs and read one of the few books that were lying around her apartment. Axcillia enjoyed the fact that he was back in Kugane, she had missed him during his short trip back to the Scion’s headquarters. </p><p>A huffed breath caught her attention, she chuckled softly, noticing her husband on the landing of the last few steps. “Almost there love.” She turned as he trudged up the last few steps. “Let’s get inside and I’ll make sure that the fireplace is lit for tonight.”</p><p>“Axcillia” </p><p>She gasped as Brelton grabbed her left wrist turning her back around to face him. “Wha-” Her question was smothered by his lips pressing to hers firmly. His lips tasted like the sake and coffee he had with dinner. Axcillia blushed as she looked at him, her mind flitting to the thought about how usually she was the one to yank him into a surprise kiss. “You could have just asked.” Mimicking his own often used retort for when she pulled him into kisses.</p><p>“Where is the fun in that?” Brelton smiled softly as he leaned in for another kiss. “You’re cute when you blush, Kitten.”</p><p>She wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed this time, warmth blossoming in her chest. “You’re not so bad yourself, handsome.” She whispered, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Smiling as she noticed his flushed cheeks and ears. “Let’s get inside, Nerd.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't resist writing this short slice of life fluff. Those screenshots Axci took were just too cute!</p><p>A couple of the screenshots: https://imgur.com/a/kACinxI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>